


On Phthonus' Altar (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Phthonus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Power Play, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes good on his promises ... and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Phthonus' Altar (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Phthonus' Altar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180230) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



**Title:** [On Phthonus' Altar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/180230)  
 **Author:** leonidaslion   
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Sam makes good on his promises ... and then some.   
**Read by:** juice817 

78.5 MB, 1:25:50 min 

Story is posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/180230) and the mp3 can be played or downloaded [here](http://www.box.net/shared/ewj87lrk04) or downloaded [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eg5v3ipmq542r5r/phthonus_altar.mp3).


End file.
